


The Tale of the Witch and her Vampire

by thebountywriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebountywriter/pseuds/thebountywriter
Summary: Lapis has lived alone for centuries, never staying in one place for too long. This place was no exception until a too curious girl with blonde hair and unusually green eyes stumble upon her by the river side.





	1. By the Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> The title isn't much, but I was never really good at those. anyways I hope you enjoy!

‘It’s a beautiful day’ I thought as I sat by the river. I’ve always just sat in my house for days on end, but when you live for longer than a blink of an eye it’s quite normal to get lost and not notice days have passed in your isolation. I thought this was as good a day as any to try and look at something other than a wall. I’m going to need to feed in a short while anyway might as well relax before I do. The water has always calmed me, there was just something about how it was… free as it flows downstream. Never just staying in one place. Kind of like me, but unlike me when this river dries out, I’ll still be here. Still flowing… alone. 

As I stayed here just listening to the forest I was surprised when I heard a twig snap from behind. My instincts kicked in as I turned around and raised my hands ready to defend myself, but stopped when I saw a girl just standing there staring at me in awe. I should’ve ran, I know I should’ve, but seeing her made me just stop in my tracks. She had blond hair with a pale complexion, freckles dotted her face, and what looked like a birthmark on her forehead, she also wore thin rimmed glasses behind of which were eyes that were one of the rarest I've seen green. She was just standing there with some sort of plant in her hand. I narrowed my eyes, but again I didn’t run.

“Who are you?” I asked my voice hardened as I did. She jumped in surprised and hastily placed the plant in her bag. She adjusted her glasses and started to speak... Well more like stammered.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t know anyone was here. I was just gathering stuff and I saw you and I didn’t… I was… I’m sorry for disturbing you!” she finally let out as she looked to the ground. Maybe it was the years of isolation, but I found her… adorable. She was twiddling with her finger as I let out a chuckle.

“No, don’t worry, it’s fine. I was just… thinking” I said, as I let my hands fall to my sides, but I still didn’t let my guard down. 

“Oh what were you thinking about? Was it… sad?” She asked and I was taken aback. What was she talking about? I wasn’t… was I? Was I sad about thinking how alone I was and will be for the rest of my existence? I thought I had already resigned to that fact. My expression must’ve been obvious as the blonde started to apologize again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry… I should… I should just go” she said her face red which I assumed was from embarrassment as she started to back away. I stepped forward and tried to stop her, but she had already ran away before I could.

Wait… Why did I try to stop her? I wasn’t supposed to. I was supposed to be alone. I should be alone, anything that comes close to me just ends up getting hurt. I was bad… I was… I was…

“A monster” I whisper to myself. 

My face hardened as the anger set in. I was mad at myself, I wasn’t supposed to interact with anyone. No one was supposed to know I was here. I let my guard down, I wasn’t careful. I sighed as I knew this would be my last night around here. I needed to move again now that someone saw me. I started walking back to prepare, an errant thought crossed my mind. 

‘I wonder what her name is’


	2. Why her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an errand goes awry.

 

Night fell and I started my journey to the nearest village for my… errand. The dense forest always did help in concealing my presence when I travel especially at night. Being here for a few days helped me get a lay of the land and I already knew where the village was located. I didn’t have any problem with predators like wolves or bears, I’m guessing is because they innately knew I was a much bigger predator than them. I reached the end of the forest overlooking the small village and I scanned the area. It was already a bit late so naturally most of the villagers would be inside by now, judging by the lack of activity on the street.

“I wonder which house is hers…” I whispered, then shook my head. No… she’s just a distraction. I kept to the shadows of the buildings and found myself by what I assume is they’re marketplace by the stalls I saw, then I waited. Most of the time there would always be that one unfortunate soul that would still be wandering around. They would either be a drunk coming home from a tavern, a merchant who closed too late, or a soldier on patrol. I just had to be patient and wait.

  
I didn’t have to wait too long as I saw a man walking down the path, he looked to be swaying while he walked. I didn’t really like targeting drunkards, but it was better than nothing. I put up my hood and slowly stepped out of the shadows carefully looking to see if anyone else was around, when I found no one I stepped out fully almost into the path of the drunkard. He saw me and stopped walking, trying to focus to look at me in the moonlight I could smell the booze from his breath from all the way here.

  
“Who’s there…” he slurred his words and I stayed silent as he walked closer.

  
“Jack is that you? You ol’ blowhard! What... trying ta scare me…” he laughed then put a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it instantly with a bit of force… I really didn’t like being touched. This cause him to sober up a little.

  
“What the hell?” he said and looked up locking eyes with me, then he stiffened up. I let go of his hand and it fell to his side almost limply.

  
“Come” I said and walked back in between the stalls back into the shadows. He followed silently given that he was already under the trance. Comfortably back in the shadows I stood there until the man was in front of me.

  
‘Let’s just get this over with’ I thought then I opened my mouth, sharp teeth extending as I leaned in to his exposed neck.

  
‘After all… I’m a mo—’

  
“Is anyone there?” A voice cuts through my thoughts as I stop and look up. My body tenses as I see… her the same blonde girl from the forest. Her dress was different and she had a piece of cloth wrapped around her forehead, but it was the same green eyes. She stood there with a lamp in her hand.

  
“It’s you… what…” she takes a step forward, then finally sees what has happening and she stops in her tracks in… confusion? Shock? Terror? Why now?! Why her!? I let go of the man and took a step back and then ran.

  
“No… wait!” I heard her yell from behind me. I didn’t look back and continued to run into the forest, considering I was much faster it would be impossible for her to catch up to me. I slowed down to a stop when I made considerable distance. I sat down on the forest floor and leaned against a tree.

  
It just HAD to be her… wait… so what if it was her? Witnesses have never stopped me before I could always just use my abilities and make them forget… so why didn’t I? I shook my head trying to focus.

  
‘Seriously? Getting distracted by a girl like that? Get it together! Distractions like that will get you killed!’ I brush my hand through hair, my hood pulled back when I ran. I look up at the moon.

  
“No matter now… she already knows what you are” I whispered to myself and I felt my chest tighten. I stood up and looked around. I was on the opposite way from the abandoned house I had been staying in.

  
“Damn, I have to circle back” I said and sighed and turned around to walk back towards the village. I would just have to not pass through the village, seems easy enough. When I got near the village again I turn left to circle around when I heard a commotion. I looked to the direction of the village and saw lights.

  
‘It’s nothing that concerns me’ I start to walk away, when I heard the shouts.

  
“Burn her!”

  
“Burn the witch!”

  
‘A witch burning?’ I thought, but that made no sense the entire village was asleep just a few minutes ago.

  
“Unless…” I finally realized my mistake and ran to the village, staying at the edge of the forest and watching the event, scanning the crowd until.

  
“No…” I whisper into the air, as I saw who was on the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger but I still hope you enjoy it nonetheless please leave your thoughts on this so far!

**Author's Note:**

> There is it the start! if you have any comments please feel free to leave one! should I continue this or no? Other than that have a great day!


End file.
